dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cra/Agility
Doubts This article is most doubtful to me. Not having any Vitality forces to use a lot of Life equipment (wa set, ...) or you will end up dying in the first round very soon. Worse, spending points in Intelligence only to lower it later with equipment seems to be a lot of waste to me. For these reasons, I doubt the Hidsad is really that interesting. I dare not touch the article or I would soon have most of it thrown away, but I really believe it needs some major changes. 83.206.16.131 14:28, 31 May 2006 (UTC) : There are a couple of agi cras around. Have you tried hooking up with one for a few fights to see how it works out? It is very, very true that you wind up with low life. This can either be seen as a weak character or as an exciting one to play with big damage potential and yet very fragile. Don't get me wrong, I die a lot. Like a whole lot. But I have fun with it. If you have a level 50-ish, come join me some time when I'm on Artemesia. BadMrMojo 16:55, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :: I was the one doing the comment above (some time ago...) and I keep my opinion. I know a Cra _entirely_ agi, she plays 4 MP, 7 AP with Air Elories, and combines Dagger/Retreat Arrow or Retreat Arrow/Plaguing arrow, or 2 Dagger strikes, or 2 Plaguing arrows. Believe me, this is really a lot more efficient than this int/agi build, and since she did not spend useless points in int, she can both wear a Mad Tofu Cloak and have a lot of vitality. Around level 70, with Absorptive Arrow, and an Air Fishing Bow, she can then think about going Air/Water for better bows in higher levels, and Slow Down Arrow at level 80. - Loomchild 83.145.101.131 12:21, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Not useing magic arrow if you wana go pure Agi and not waste points on agi try getting parts of robbers set and useing homming arrow to get to 21. Also due to the panada update makeing a Agi/chance Cra isnt a bad idea >.> : Just in case you're not sure what he's referring to, check out the Placee Bow. Since seeing that bow, I had considered it but I think I'll stick with Agi/Int because Explosive Arrow is just too good to pass up and there is some really nice Agi/Int/Vit gear at the higher levels. While Slow Down Arrow would be a reasonable replacement and the cheaper scrolls would be appreciated, I think I'll stick with my plan. Also, you have to be pretty dedicated to stick to a character to plan that far ahead. The Int plan does pay off a little bit sooner, at least. Very, very good idea on homing instead of burning, though. I actually started the first version of this before the Robber Set was even introduced but if I were starting over, I might try exactly that. BadMrMojo 14:14, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Thoughts (Bows mostly) As an agi Cra i thought i would share some ideas. ill let some1 with better grammer and spelling put them into the article if there any good. *For hidsad get your self a gobbal ring Or if you can a Good Royal 1 its needed no matter how well you hit with hidsad your going to need it *2nd Mp is your friend go for mp b4 ne thing else 6mp 23 range and no need for LoS can make you untochable *Combat: Retreat is always useful NEVER forget it * Get your self a Mad tofu Fast. no point haveing -100 vit if you cant Run or hit over 100s And The Tofu on your back is a Must your arnt a Agi cra till you have 1 :P * scroll everything even agi. Agi isnt hard to scroll so do it (i wish i did x.x) * Plague arrow works well with +dmg if you get sick of haveing no hp and haveing to get in range and Los of everything just get good dmg gear and sit behind a wall or Trees and murder poor Bunnys who try to hop to you (Crap i forgot the coords~.~) * Bows: this is where many would think theres only 1 well unless you wana have -100 vit forever or have a lvl 5 bow skill with no bow Theres a few... Xaveur Maged to air would Replace hidsad very well and give you agi , vit and %dmg BUT... you need 3 Emeralds And to mage it mean this is as much as a Mad tofu or a dant to make (or buy.. Whitch i hear is around 1mill) Also its Crit used to be uber but now its on part with hidsad high rolls Oh and a range of 9 btw high for a bow. Next is a maged Fishing bow.. This isnt the way i would go for many reason the main being it needs Str mean no mad tofu to use. Also 8ap is what you ll want and thats not easy to get when you cant have a weapon for that 2nd +1ap.. but the hits are good and a range of 8. Next is Arch Bow (80) a Bow that needs 50 Chance to use but chance isnt hard get and i bet you could get the 150 to use it so you could keep your mad tofu.. i plan on useing as a water bow at 80 with slow down as a chance set. it hits well and shouldnt be as hard as Xaveur to make. ok Next onto the bow you ll prob get Chiduc's arc it gives wiz but needs 50 to wield it but by lv 87 i think that wont be hard at all its very easy to make hits well ,only 6 range tho and 1/30 fails. Ok the next few i dont plan on getting but you might wana look into Arkanum Bow (96) for you agi int cras only if it can be maged to Air tho witch im not sure of at all x.x. And then theres uber rigged ness Placebow for you agi/chance cras no need to going to it seeing most know about it *side notes on Gear at 70 Get a Good Aerda Belt you ll want the vit Also at 57 get your Hands on Aerdala Geta Ya for 5mp or 6 with Otof'Mai'We Daggers. And if you go chance i think just getting good chance gear and chance mp gear will be fine dont try to be both agi and chance at once you ll be very weak that way..--Desert-Foxx 18:13, 19 September 2006 (UTC) 1.15.2 update, Absorptive Arrow now weaker... The new update changed Stealing life spells. Now your heal of 50% of the Damage you inflict not the damage you do IE: Lets say your Absorptive Arrow Does 80 so half of that is 40 b4 this update Shields Res and max hp of what you were Attacking were NOT part of the healing now with this update they are. meaning you 80 dmg to something with 50% res will do 40dmg but now heal 20 not 40. or shooting a tofu with 16 life you will get 8 life back not your normal 40... This weakens the Agi Cra so much that it puts it on par with a lvl 60 Feca... This will porb mean the end of PVP Agi cras im guessing this change was for all Stealing life attacks and the dev didnt think about this on this spell i can only hope it changed due to the fact that you no longer get your 40+ hp a turn... on a ligher not if you can find somehting with -air Res you ll get healed more also you now get the hp b4 the battle end unlike it did where it would just end b4 you got healed Also on a side note i hear theres alot more agi Sets out and even a new air bow But if you were thinking of making an agi cra i think i would stay away for now..--Desert-Foxx 02:35, 4 October 2006 (UTC) : As a historical sidenote, this is the way that Steals originally worked. It was always based upon 1/2 the actual damage dealt to the target until an update in February, I believe. The complaints I heard, however, implied that it is now limited by the life of the target, which is entirely new. BadMrMojo 06:57, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Otomai's Island If you are lvl 70-80-90, able to often do 100+dmg with Absorptive Arrow and Retreat Arrow, have 220+hp and still have 5mp (Aerdala Geta, Mad Tofu Cloak), you can easily 1v1 any monster in Grass Plains. Kido, kilibriss and plain pikoko are all weak to air. Run away from polished cracklers, kidos and mufafah. Try to hit the Pikoko two times before it reach you. Use the cooldown of the kilibriss attack to heal (and do around 400 dmg). All fights are just 2 minutes or less, and the exp gain around 40-100k, depending on challenges and your wisdom (I have 50). Never attack a kido with another monster, especially not another kido or polished crackler, same goes with kilibriss (lose a turn). Lashing/Paralyzing Arrow Wouldn't it be smarter to use Paralyzing Arrow than Lashing Arrow? Paralyzing steals the mp and Lashing just takes them away. Damage should be the same, no? Crit Hit is the same on 5/6 and casts per turn aren't limitated. Also the level requirement for 6 is lower... 09:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) No, in my opinion, Lashing is better because you cannot dodge it. You would need high wisdom to make Paralyzing effective and even then it's not a 100% steal. Vaane (talk) 23:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Leveling In the "training and tactics" section the guide states that piglets are good monsters to level on for an agility cra but piglets have 50%+ agi resistance so this is not a great leveling option. The creator/updater of this guide may want to take that part out. ~Atticus Notes from Others: Mista-Bling: i am currently trying this build i thought it up when i was bored, then found someone else had my idea lol, but at lvl 21 i was able to take single lousy pig knights wearing an adventure set, ive had it since i was lvl 1, and plan on using it until lvl 38 when i get my prespic set on, and i was getting 7300 exp each fight without taking damage. PS. im doing awesome damage without scrolling. I reccomend not to level on piglets due to their high air resist, at least 50%, up to around 60%. I also found going to mushds at levels 30+ wearing a full tofu set (the steal from the wand is useful) good experience (around 8k exp for a good mob) roy-thearcher: hi i am lvl 64 and i thing that is very great this build, its very expensive, but do good damage and have good combos to do and is very original i reccomend that all the cra agi need to be crit hit beacuse with that do realy great damage with daggers and bows, and have like 8 ap in lvl 70+ is a great idea, you can do dagger in crit and a absorvitive (i'ts realy expensive). Raveness: This is a really good build. Im a level 124 AGI Cra in a 1/2 crits set. I out damage alot of characters my level putting out about 500-700 damages depending on resists a turn which adds up to about 250-350 heals. I have no problems pvm. Pvp is a bit tough but with some work its worth it, i suggest leveling bats eye to give you your ranged edge in pvp for a turn or so longer then usual. also try to pick big maps to pvp on, smaller maps tend to get you stuck in corners and youll die very easy. great in groups as air is an uncommon element with high damage outputs. Most agi builds rely on wepons to deal damage and our main spell can out power alot of weps with good hits. very rewarding build if you stick with it into high levels. dont get discouraged and youll be very happy with your character. Whita, agi cra on Solar: The Bidjiz is a great choice in later levels if you dont circle around your weapon (lvl 79, agi, mp, vit, wis, crit. Expensive: Dark Treeckler Achilles' Heel, 2 White Rat Fabric, Gourlo's Explosive Powder, 47stones=3crystal+17sapphirestone, 17 kilibriss down). this isn't really a good guide anymore due to the fact that retreating arrow is now available at level 1 and not 21. So the bow & bow skill isn't needed because you start with this instead.